


Scarves

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji stood at the edge of the loft, gaping at the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



“What...what did you...”

Eiji stood at the edge of the loft, gaping at the mess. It was a mound of bright colors and texture, each individually recognizable as one of Eiji's many varied scarves.

“What?” Ankh's voice barked from the pile, his blond curls bobbing just into view.

Sighing, Eiji let his shoulders slump in defeat. “You...built a nest out of my scarves.”

“Yeah. And?"

Another sigh, but this one was accompanied by a smile. “There had better be room for me in there.”

Ankh smirked, but moved to the side of his makeshift nest. “Of course. Idiot.”


End file.
